Romantic Date
by iidaten
Summary: Kamui tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi kencan yang romantis dengan fuuma, tapi kencan yang romantis itu bagaimana? APA ITU KENCAN ROMANTIS!kamui juga tidak tahu... shounen-ai, agak atau OOC banget
1. Chapter 1: Romantic Date

…::: ROMANTIC DATE :::…

BEWARE: Boy's Love as always

DISCLAIMER: Fuuma, kamui, dkk yang akan muncul adalah keseluruhan milik CLAMP, gw hanyalah fujoshi bodoh yang mengharapkan khayalan gw jadi nyata

.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.....................................

Di siang hari di musim panas yang terik ini, Kamui hanya meminum coca-colanya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, aneh… kok nggak brr gitu ya? Kayak di iklan gitu..

Oh, itu mungkin saja karena ada sesuatu yang bersarang di otak kamui akhir-akhir ini, sebuah pemikiran dari seorang filsuf ngaco yang bilang ke kamui kalau kencan tapi belum ke aquarium Tokyo itu belum lengkap. Makanya kamui sekarang duduk manis sambil minum coca-cola di sebuah restoran fast food dan sebuah majalah cewek ada di tangannya.

"sebenernya kamu itu mau ngapain sih, kamui? nyari dandanan baru?" Tanya sesosok pemuda bermata coklat dengan kaus putih yang seragam dengan kamui serta celana jeans yang biasa aja. Dia lebih dikenal sebagai Monou Fuuma, teman masa kecil yang sekarang udah naik tingkat jadi seme-nya si Kamui.

Kamui yang sedang membolak-balik majalah cewek yang ada di tangannya itu Cuma neliat seme-nya dengan tatapan 'menurut lo?'

Fuuma yang udah pernah ngerasain gimana kejamnya kamui kalo udah ngambek gak berani ambil langkah buat ngisengin kamui lebih jauh "iya, iya, tapi dari kemarin-kemarin kulihat kamu selalu bawa majalah cewek kesana-kemari dan kamu nggak mau ngasih tau kenapa kamu bawa-bawa majalah cewek kayak gitu… atau kamu lagi pengen aja baca majalah cewek?"

Kamui menatap seme-nya itu sebentar, lalu kembali membaca sebuah artikel sambil berbicara "nggak kok, lagi pengen survey sesuatu"

"ha? Survey apaan?"

"nggak boleh tau" kata kamui sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya

"kamui, nggak berhasil kalo kamu lagi sok imut"

"………."

"oke, sori, kamu emang imut setiap hari"

"………."

"apa sih?" sekarang giliran Fuuma yang bingung sama tingkah Kamui.

Kamui menghela nafas karena seme-nya ini emang nggak pernah nalar kalo masalah beginian, padahal kamui tuh pengen banget Fuuma ngerti keinginannya yang tersembunyi. _Kan hebat tuh kalo Fuuma bisa tau keinginan gw tanpa gw perlu ngasih tau ke dia! Jadi gw gak perlu capek-capek dan nggak perlu malu buat ngutarain keinginan gw! mwahahahahahah _

Yaaah… kira-kira gitulah sebenernya isi hati kamui

Back to Fuuma and Kamui…

"Fuuma, kamu tau nggak aku pengen apa sekarang?" Tanya kamui sembil ngarep

"uum… McFloat?"

"………."

"uuh, bunga?"

"apaan sih!"

"yaah… kukira kamu mau bunga"

"aku nggak suka bunga!"

"terus mawar putih yang dariku itu kok masih ada di kamarmu ya?" Fuuma tersenyum, merasa sedikit jahat, sedangkan kamui berusaha nyari alasan sambil berusaha nyembunyiin semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya

"ya.. i-itu kan sayang kalau dibuang gitu aja, lagian itu banyak banget, makanya aku kasian ama kamu kalo bunganya kubuang. Gituuu..."

"oooh, gitu toh.." kata Fuuma dengan senyum menggodanya

"i-iya"

"........"

"........"

"........"

"ke-kenapa sih?" kamui yang emang nggak tahan diliatin ama Fuuma lama-lama langsung memalingkan wajahnya

"nggak, kamu tambah imut aja" Fuuma menambahkan efek dramatis sambil mengeluarkan senyum 1000 wattnya

"kamu makin mirip sama seishiro ke subaru aja"

"hahahaha... ah, omong-omong katanya mereka abis pergi ke taman ria lo kemarin! Seru juga tuh kayaknya..."

"iya ya?" kamui berusaha nyembunyiin ketertarikannya untuk kencan bareng Fuuma di taman ria

"kamu nggak suka ya?"

"aku nggak suka tempat rame"

"ini kan tempat rame" kata Fuuma yang baru menyadari milkshakenya habis

"ini beda tau! Ah, udahlah, aku pengen pulang" Kamui berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa majalahnya

"ah, tunggu, aku pengen beli es krim dulu, kamu disini aja dulu" Fuuma bergegas pergi ke counter untuk memesan es krim, sedangkan kamui kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

Kamui menatap keluar dan melihat kerumunan anak-anak remaja di sana-sini tak jarang sambil berpegangan tangan, _yaah... pasti sedang kencan_, pikir kamui. Tiba-tiba saja ia tak ingin pulang dan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Fuuma.

Kamui berdiri tepat saat Fuuma kembali sambil menyodorkan es krim vanilla ke Kamui "ini untukmu"

"Fuuma, ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat!"

"ha? Ke mana?"

"ke mana saja!"

"untuk apa?"

"kencan!"

...::: tbc :::...

Yah, yah, yah  
Fanfic nggak penting dari gw, dan kali ini dalam bahasa indonesia.

Tentu saja kali inipun tentang FuumaXkamui. Mereka agak OOC atau mungkin OOC banget di sini  
yaa.. well, buat yang suka atau nggak suka ama nih fanfic kasih review ya ^^  
gw terima kok walaupun itu kritikan, hahhaha

See y in da next chapta' ^^


	2. Chapter 2: IDK, Fuuma

..:: Romantic Date ::..

Disclaimer: all of these characters are claimed by CLAMP

BEWARE: Boy's Love as always. OOC (sangat!!) EYD bagai tak ada dalam hidup ku, jadi maaaaf *bows*

* * *

Fuuma duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat Kamui yang berusaha menghabiskan es krimnya yang sudah mulai meleleh karena udara musim panas yang menyengat ini.

Jujur saja, Fuuma kaget dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Kamui, Kamui yang jika Fuuma mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama saja langsung ditolak, Kamui yang jika Fuuma ingin mengajaknya kencan saja langsung pura-pura tertidur! Apa tidak salah jika tadi Kamui dengan berani mengatakan dengan suara keras (dan lagi di depan umum) bahwa ia ingin kencan?

Fuuma hanya merasa kaget melihat perilaku kekasihnya itu, dan lagi beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh dan memperhatikan Kamui yang mendadak eksentrik ini. Fuuma sampai menjatuhkan es krim Vanilla jatah Kamui saking terkejutnya. Dan Kamui yang (tentu saja) tidak terima es krimnya vanillanya dijatuhkan, meminta Fuuma untuk menggantinya dengan es krim Neapolitan-nan-hebat yang dihiasi berbagai macam topping sampai Fuuma tak tau apakah es krimnya benar-benar ada atau tidak. Memang tidak mau dirugikan…

"Sudah selesai belum, Kamui?" Fuuma bertanya pada Kamui yang baru saja ingin mnyelesaikan Scoop es krimnya yang ke-2

"Tidak lihat aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya?," jawab Kamui tanpa melihat Fuuma ", Lagian kenapa es krim ini besar banget sih?" Kamui menggerutu sambil membagi es krimnya menjadi beberapa bagian supaya lebih mudah untuk dimakan

"Kan kamu yang minta, gimana sih…"

"Mana aku tahu kalau Neapolitan Special sebanyak dan sebesar ini"

"Jadi kau belum pernah mencobanya sebelumnya dan menggunakan kesempatan tadi untuk mencobanya?"

"Umm… kurang lebih?" jawab Kamui sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa

Terkadang Fuuma ingin mencubit pipi Kamui hingga ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat ia jengkel… Untung saja di libur musim panas ini Fuuma mendapat uang saku tambahan dari kerja sambilannya yang cukup banyak, kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan membelikan Kamui es krim Neapolitan-nan-hebat melainkan Aqua mineral gelas…

"jadi… mau kencan ke mana kita, kamui?" Fuuma menekankan kata 'kencan' sambil melirik wajah Kamui yang tiba-tiba dihiasi warna merah yang lembut

"Err… Aku nggak tahu"

"Loh? Kukira kamu sudah ada rencana makanya langsung mengajakku kencan tadi", kata Fuuma disusul dengan senyumannya yang menggoda. "Walaupun setahuku tadi kita sedang kencan"

Kamui meletakkan sendok es krimnya dan menatap pasangan-pasangan yang hilir mudik menikmati kencan mereka,"Aku juga gak tahu kenapa aku ngomong kayak tadi…" Kamui menjawab tanpa menatap Fuuma dan dengan ragu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Fuuma

Fuuma menatap kepala kamui yang tersandar di pundaknya dengan (sekali lagi) terkejut setengah mati. Kamui seperti sedang kerasukan sesuatu, pikir Fuuma.

Angin semilir yang menggelitik sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdiam diri ini seakan berusaha menggerakkan salah satu dari mereka berdua supaya mereka tergerak, melakukan sesuatu atau berkata sesuatu untuk bisa mengisi keheningan di tengah keramaian ini. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Fuuma sebenarnya menikmati saat-saat tenang ini, hanya berdua dengan Kamui tanpa diganggu siapa-siapa, dan lagi kepala Kamui bersandar di pundaknya, tapi Fuuma tahu akan bagaimana jadinya jika Kamui terus-terusan diam seperti ini…

"Kamui, ayo kita pergi. Panas banget lho diluar sini"

". . . . . . . . "

"Kamui, ayo dong"

"Fuuma…."

"Kenapa?" Fuuma sedikit khawatir dengan nada bicara Kamui terdengar bergetar, seperti akan menangis. Dengan perlahan Kamui memposisikan badannya agar ia dan Fuuma saling bertatapan. Saat mereka sudah berhadapan, Fuuma hanya bisa terheran melihat Kamui. Tidak ada hal yang aneh… setidaknya begitulah menurut Fuuma.

Namun…

"Es krimnya leleh, Fuuma!!! Leleh!! Ya Tuhaaan!!" dengan nada yang lumayan histeris, Kamui menyodorkan es krim-nepolitan-nan-hebatn nya ke arah Fuuma.

Fuuma mulai terbiasa dengan kelakuan uke nya yang selalu bersikap berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut masalah makanan…

Mata violet Kamui yang besar mulai dihiasi air mata, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penyesalan, wajahnya pun kini penuh kesedihan. Fuuma tak tahan jika melihat Kamui seperti ini. Namun Fuuma yang awalnya kasihan dengan Kamui menjadi sedikit depresi karena Kamui meminta Fuuma untuk membelikannya es krim baru.

...::: tbc :::...

OH MY GOD!!  
udah berapa lama akhirnya update juga… huaa maap TT_TT  
file chapter 2 sama chapter 3 nya ilang di kompi dan saya terlalu malas membuat yg baru. Sampai akhirnya terpaksa bikin chapter 2 yg baru deh. Mana ini pendek banget lagi *sembah sujud*

Saya tetap menerima kritikan dan apapun itu lho. Makasih ya yang udah review dan nambahin cerita ini ke fave story kalian *bows deeply*

Ingetin saya buat update cerita ya~ ja~


End file.
